For those who lost their way
by Xejis
Summary: ...there is another road. Alibaba is eight years old when he stumbles upon a broken man. Sinbad is twenty when his world crashed around him. Whether it was coincidence or fate is unknown, but their early meeting would shake the world to its core.
1. Chapter 1

**Magi is my current obsession. It wouldn't let me go until I typed out a least a couple of ideas (from my seven total, a record in a single fandom for me).**

* * *

'It is what a man thinks of himself that really determines his fate.'

~Henry David Thoreau

Alibaba sniffed loudly as he rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Stupid Kassim." He muttered darkly. "I can help. I can get money too. I'm not too small like Mariam."

He stumbled slightly and had to stop to blink the tears out of his eyes. Once he could see clearly again he looked around.

"Oh, I ran far."

He managed to run all the way to the southern lower docks. Alibaba looked up in awe at the swaying ships docked and crawling with people. Sailors were moving large boxes and crates to and from the ships. He always loved hanging out at the docks and watching the sailors do their jobs. It was also fun to go down to the beach and pick up seashells and poke at the creatures that washed up in the tide pools.

 _(His mom always loved the seashells he brought her.)_

Alibaba's eyes began to water again.

 _(Mom hadn't woken up in three days. Would she…would she ever wake up again?)_

"I should go back." Kassim had probably already left and he didn't want to leave Mariam alone to take care of mom for too long.

" _I don't want your help! I can get the money for the medicine on my own!"_

He bit his lip stubbornly to keep the tears at bay.

"Kassim…"

"Heeeyyy kid…" He jerked in surprise at the voice.

The man it belonged to was leering at him in what he probably thought was a friendly expression, but Alibaba saw right through it. He was nothing but trouble.

 _(Like that stupid gang leader Kassim was running with lately.)_

"You know, blond hair is pretty rare in these parts…you have a pretty face too under all that dirt." A large hand reached out to touch his head, but he lashed out before it could make contact.

He stomped on the man's toes and kicked him in the shin.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ouch! Ya little shit!"

Alibaba didn't hesitate he darted away from the guy and made a break for the seawall.

"Wait!"

With a leap, he was over the ledge and climbed down the wall. He grimaced at the sharp shells the wall was made from cut into his hands a little, but he didn't stop until he touched the wet sand. He glanced up and found the man glaring over the ledge at him. Alibaba stuck his tongue out and ran down the beach.

Or at least he would have if he didn't suddenly trip over a pair of legs.

He coughed and spat out the sand that managed to make it into his mouth from his face-plant and turned to the culprit with a snarl worthy of Kassim.

He froze as he got a good look at the person in question.

"AHHH! It's a dead body!"

As he stumbled back the dying light of the sunset seemed to flash.

 _(It almost looked like little birds. Birds made of pure light.)_

He paused for a moment and looked more closely at the man.

Alibaba shifted so that he was sitting in front of the man. It was easy enough to assume he was dead by the state he was in, but…his chest was moving. He was breathing. He just looked like a wreck. His clothes were in disarray, torn in some places and soaking wet. His hair was disheveled and hung limply in large wet knots around his shoulders. He couldn't tell its color from the dim light, but the man's golden eyes caught the reflection of the sunset drawing his attention to them.

"You look like a mess, mister." He tilted his head and tried not to shiver as golden eyes met his own in a listless fashion. "Did you wash up here? Or are you like old man Jahl and you just sit places?"

The man's eyes blinked, but he didn't respond.

"You know mister, you really look dead." Alibaba murmured. "Maybe not on the outside, but dead on the inside. Old man Jahl's like that. He just sits and sits and sits. Mom used to bring him food when we had some."

He glanced around him.

The man from before wasn't leaning over the wall anymore. He probably wandered off to mess with someone else. He could still hear the murmur of voices on the dock above them, but no one was close. His eyes drifted over to the jewelry on the man. Golden hoops in his ears. A couple of necklaces draped around his neck and rings on his fingers. Even the buttons on his jacket looked expensive.

"Hey, mister…I could steal all your stuff, and no one would know…"

 _(Kassim wouldn't hesitate.)_

Alibaba reacted out and touched one of the man's necklaces. It was pretty. It had thick gold loops with red and orange stones hanging from them. It would probably sell for a lot. Probably enough to buy the medicine for his mother. His hand dropped back to his lap and he looked down.

"This is probably why Kassim doesn't want me in the gang." He felt his eyes water and he scrubbed at them roughly. "I can't even steal the jewels off a guy just sittin' there to pay for mom's medicine."

"Your…mother is sick?"

He leaped away in shock at the man's rough voice. The waves licked at his heels making him shiver from its cold touch.

The man's eyes were now focused on him. Not as listless as before.

No, now they had an odd intensity.

Alibaba shivered again, but not from the cold water. He eased himself back into a sitting position, a little bit further away this time.

"So, you can talk." He shifted slightly. It was uncomfortable under the man's golden gaze. "Yeah, she's been real sick lately. Very hot and weak. Three days ago, she fainted…and she hasn't woken up since then. She just mutters and thrashes around like she's having terrible nightmares. The lady on the other street said that we could get medicine if we got enough money, but…we don't have enough…"

"You should…you should do whatever it takes…even if it soils your hands…"

The man's eyes were distant again, but his hands slowly moved up to fumble with the necklace that Alibaba touched. It hit the sand with a wet thump.

He watched silently.

 _(Kassim wouldn't hesitate…)_

But, Alibaba wasn't Kassim.

Alibaba was Anise's son.

"No…Kassim and some of the other kids might call me weak, but I'm not going to steal from you, mister." He paused, looking the man in the eye. "I…I think you lost too much."

The man flinched and lowered his head.

"'Sides, even if I did get the money for mom and she got better, I don't think she'd be very happy." He stood up and glanced up at the sky. It was getting very dark. "She'd never be happy if she knew that I had to hurt someone to make her better."

"What if she dies?"

Alibaba took a step back. "I…"

 _(That was Kassim's argument. Alibaba never knew how to argue against that. Because…Because…deep down he was scared it was true…but…)_

A gentle breeze rustled his hair.

He blinked. _'Ah, those little birds are really pretty.'_

 _(They made him feel calm. Like his mothers embrace.)_

How strange. Now he knew exactly what he wanted to saw to Kassim all those times they argued over this.

"Maybe…" He folded and unfolded his hands for a moment. "But, I'm sure there's another way!"

Now it was the man's turn to blink. He felt his confidence grow. Kassim usually shut him down with words or with fists at this point, but this guy was just sitting there. He raised his chin.

"Mom, she always said that sometimes we just gotta look at things in a different way! Sometimes we don't see what's right in front of us. A different road, just sittin' there 'cause we didn't even think of it!"

"A different…road?"

Alibaba nodded. "Yeah!"

"Ah…"

Alibaba crept a little closer to get a look at the guy's face again. It was a lot darker than when he first tripped over the man's feet, but he could make out the way the man's features shifted in thought.

He smiled. "You're lookin' a lot more alive mister."

Golden eyes met his own before the man looked away again.

"Yes…a different road then?" Alibaba tilted his head to the side, watching silently as the man picked up the necklace and fastened it around his neck once more. "Well, why don't you help me back to my place and I give you the money for your mom's medicine."

"What?" Alibaba gasped.

The man smiled a very tired smile. "Like you said. A different road, right? Instead of stealing from me, help me home and I'll pay you for your service."

"Oh," Alibaba blinked as that information set in. His stomach fluttered with hope. "Ok!"

He leaned down to take the mans hand and help him to his feet.

"What's your name, mister?"

"Me? Oh, it's Sinbad. What about you?"

"I'm Alibaba!"

* * *

 **I don't know how everything is going to go down in the Adventures of Sinbad with Sinbad's first country. The manga hasn't quite gotten that far yet. All I know is from the Magi manga, which is frankly just fragments of what is undoubtedly a complicated tragedy. Obviously, whatever happens, he bounces back and ends up creating the new Sindria that we know from Magi, but I thought…what if? Alibaba was shown looking at Sinbad from a rooftop when they first moved their merchant business to Balbad in Sinbad's manga. So…what if they actually met? How would that change things? How would that change Sinbad/Alibaba themselves?**

 **So, basically the premise for this fic is that Sinbad broke down after everything that goes down in his first country, whatever that may be, and he basically secludes himself from his remaining friends to suffer his sorrow alone. For which, little Alibaba finds him.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllooo~ Here's some angst and fluff for you!**

* * *

Getting the man to stand was a challenge. Sinbad nearly collapsed on Alibaba when he first made it to his feet. He managed to slide to his knees beside him with a pained look on his face. Alibaba took his hand hesitantly.

"Mister, Sinbad?" He asked softly. "Are you ok? Are you injured? Or, or sick?"

 _(His mind flashed to his mother. They didn't know something was wrong until she collapsed one day, freaking her customer out enough to start calling for help despite his state of dress.)_

"I…" The man let out a soft sigh. "I'm ok. I just exhausted my magoi earlier when I…never mind. I'll be alright just give me a little more time."

Alibaba wanted desperation to ask more, but he didn't.

' _This guy is offering to pay for mom's medicine, I don't want to make him change his mind.'_

He bit his lip and waited, still holding his hand.

 _(It was cold.)_

"Ok, I think I can stand now…sorry I might have to lean on you a little bit as we walk. Are you strong enough?" There was a whisper of a teasing smile on his face.

 _(Alibaba decided not to tell him how strained and weak it looked.)_

Alibaba grinned widely. "Of course! I'm suupper strong!"

"Are you?"

"Yeah!"

The smile was wider now, less tired. "Well, then I'm counting on you."

Their pace was slow. Alibaba wanted desperately to race the man to wherever he lived and get the money for his mom's medicine and go back home to tell his mom and Mariam. But, he didn't push Sinbad.

The man was obviously struggling with just putting one foot in front of the other.

They walked slowly down the beach to the rickety stairs that let up to the street. Alibaba held his hand the entire time, occasionally using his other hand to hold the man steady when he swayed. They had just left the dock area when Sinbad started talking.

"You know…my mom was sick too. It happened a couple of years after my father died. Started out as a small cough, but it kept getting worse and worse."

Alibaba looked up at him. "Did she…"

The smile he received was more of a grimace. "Yeah, I ended up involved in a…conflict of sort and when I finally got back she…she was barely hanging on without me getting her medicine. I…it was all my fault. I chose to…I chose to leave…this is all my fault. If I wasn't so stupid…no, not just stupid. I was so stubborn trying to…I lost them…no, I killed them. It was my fault… _she_ was right…it was useless for me to even try…I'm just…"

Sinbad slid to the ground again, his knees hitting the cobblestone harshly.

"Mister!" Alibaba stumbled from the sudden fall, barely managing not to get dragged down by the man as well.

Sinbad hunched over, his shoulders shaking. "All my fault…everyone is dead, and it's all my fault."

Alibaba looked down at the bigger hand in his own.

 _(It was trembling.)_

He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry…" His whispered.

Alibaba glanced around, noting the meandering shadows. They must have been drawn in by Sinbad's less than quiet break down.

He tugged at the man's hand. "Mister, hey, Mister Sinbad. You have to get up."

The man barely even twitched, still muttering to himself. Alibaba bit his lip in frustration. The shadows were moving closer. He could hear whispers now. If they didn't move soon, then thieves would take advantage of the weakness.

He tugged at the man's hair with his other hand and hit him on the back of the head. "Mister! You promised me you'd pay for my mom's medicine!"

 _(Well, it wasn't really a promise, but still, he said he'd pay for his mom's medicine. And even if he didn't say anything about medicine and money, Alibaba wasn't going to let him sit there and get robbed.)_

His eyes filled with tears. He ignored them and whispered harshly. "Mister Sinbad, stand up! I'm taking you home, you promised."

Hazy golden eyes peered up at him. "Mentor…?"

He blinked slowly. "No…you're…"

Alibaba sniffed. "I'm Alibaba."

"Right…" He looked around. "Right, I'm…sorry…I just…"

Alibaba tightened his hold on the man's hand. "It's ok, let's just go."

"Right, I promised…didn't I?"

Alibaba helped him to his feet again and they continued. The shadows faded away into the darkness, once they say them moving forward and Alibaba was able to breathe a sigh of relief. They walked silently for some time after that.

 _(It was suffocating. The silence felt like a weight on his shoulders that he just couldn't shake.)_

He glanced at Sinbad out of the corner of his eye.

 _(He really didn't look very good. That dead look was back in his eyes.)_

It was only when they had turned down another road, leading into the richer districts that Alibaba finally gave in and opened his mouth.

"So, that's why you looked like you're dead? 'Cause your mom and friends died?"

The man sighed. "My mother died many years ago, but yes…I…made a mistake and…my friends paid for it."

His eyes grew even more distant and Alibaba wished he had never said anything.

 _(Well, now he had to try and fix this…it was his fault he was looking really sad again.)_

"I think…even though Kassim is mean and Mariam tries to braid my hair and clings to me all the time, I would be really sad too if they died." Alibaba paused, trying to think of something better to say when the man swayed. "But, Kassim...he'd probably say that you gotta keep moving forward. He's tough, you know? No matter what happens he's always tough. Since mom collapsed he took charge and took care of us…um, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is…ya can't just sit there like old man Jahl."

Sinbad sighed softly. "Don't worry, kid. I'll make sure I get your mother's medicine…"

Alibaba felt a flash of anger course through him, bright and furious. "That's not why I said that! I was just…"

He frowned and looked away.

"I was tryin' to help ya…" He muttered, feeling his cheeks grow hot. "You just looked so sad and dead. I just wanted to help…sorry, I'm no good at it."

 _(Kassim would probably laugh at him. Or hit him for trying to help an obviously rich guy instead of stealin' from him.)_

He pouted.

 _(Maybe it would have been easier just to take the necklace, even if mom would have been disappointed.)_

The hand in his slipped out of his grasp and found its way to his head to ruffle his hair.

"Thanks, kid." Sinbad patted his head and peered down at him curiously. "You know, you've been telling me what your mom and friend would say, but I'm curious…what words of wisdom does Alibaba have?"

Alibaba blinked owlishly up at him.

Sinbad gave a weak chuckle and took his hand again as they continued down the path.

The silence after that was more natural as Alibaba thought about his question. He turned it over in his mind, again and again, trying to come up with something cool like Kassim or wise like his mom.

"Here." The man murmured when they arrived at the stone steps of a very large building.

Alibaba felt his mouth drop open. "You live here?"

 _(His mind flashed to their little tent wedged between other tents and shacks like it. It barely fit the four of them.)_

"What do you do with all the space?"

That earned him another weak chuckle. Alibaba felt a smile tug at his lips at the sound.

"Well, it's my business as well as home for a lot of people. Or at least it was…"

They started up the steps.

"Mister Sinbad, who exactly are you…?" Alibaba murmured.

 _(Did he accidentally stumble upon a noble?)_

The man smiled sadly. "I'm a merchant, just…a merchant."

Alibaba tilted his head. "Oh, you sell stuff for money? I talked to some of 'em at the big bazar when mom took us over there. They were really cool. They told us stories about all the stuff they had for sale. Kassim and I pretended to be merchants for a little while after that. We went and picked up some seashells from the beach and would try to sell them to travelers from the desert since they wouldn't know much about 'em." He felt himself laugh at the memory. "We told 'em that they were real rare, you know? Real rare and expensive. Some of 'em even believed us! Mom didn't even scold us when we brought the money home. She just laughed and laughed. We ate good for weeks!"

The man's hand was trembling again. His glanced up, afraid he said something wrong, again. Instead of the distant look he had been getting used too, he found warm, amusement.

Sinbad smiled. A full and honest smile.

 _(Ah, that's nice.)_

"You're something else, kid." His eyes crinkled. "I might have to hire you."

Alibaba giggled.

They took the last few steps to the door and opened it slowly. Alibaba wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting.

 _(From what he understood Sinbad had lost a lot. But, he didn't know how that would look in his home. Would it be completely empty? Or maybe covered in blood stains?)_

He didn't expect the greeting they received.

"Sin!"

"Sinbad!"

"You're back!"

"You're alive!"

There were so many people crowding around. Peeking into the room further he could see candles lit and people still hanging back looking varying degrees of happy even with tear marks still on their cheeks.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Sinbads wavering voice made him turn his attention back to the man.

Alibaba looked up at him. There was an older boy clutching the front of his jacket with pale, shaking hands. He had never seen someone with such pale skin and hair before. There were others too with strange features and clothing. They closed in, their hands clutching and brushing Sinbad as if to make sure he was really there.

Sinbad himself had his face turn to the ground, shadowed by his hair.

 _(But, Alibaba could see his expression due to his shorter height.)_

He tugged on his hand.

"You know mister..." He ignored the way multiple pairs of eyes turned on him sharply. "…it's ok to cry."

There was a pause before the first couple of droplets hit Alibaba's face. From there everything seemed to descend into a whirlwind of movement and grief as the people pushed closer to try and comfort the sobbing man, whispering assurances and words of love. Alibaba allowed him to be tugged from his grasp and brought further inside to be doted upon and wrapped in soft looking blankets.

He felt the touch of a cool breeze on his back and he turned to look back out at the empty streets.

 _(How strange. For a moment he thought he saw the shape of a beautiful woman.)_

* * *

 **I like to imagine it was Rurumu who couldn't stand to see one of her children suffer because of her death. (Let's be honest, she definitely considered Sinbad one of her sons, along with Ja'far). That's why Alibaba kept seeing the Ruhk. Because she pushed them together in hopes of helping Sinbad out of his funk.**

 **I also have another Magi fic that I am working on, that I'll probably have posted sometime...today I guess since its already midnight. huh.**

 **Well, let me know what you think!**

 **(BTW- I'm on tumblr as Xejisss if you have any questions or want to chat. Honestly, that's the best place to talk to me. I'm horrid about keeping up with pm's.)**


	3. Chapter 3

The boy was easily missed.

It wasn't because he was tiny either, even by regular human standards rather than Imuchakk standards.

No, it was a learned behavior. He could tell by the way the child lingered just on the edge of your vision, shoulders slightly hunched and head lowered just slightly, allowing his hair, wild and uncombed, to hide his eyes as he undoubtedly watched every little move made towards him. The boy never moved away from the still open door, ready to bolt as soon as someone made an aggressive move towards him.

Luckily Hinahoho was used to this kind of behavior.

 _(It was a skill he learned with Ja'far and Masrur. Those two were very skillful in ways that always tugged at his heart uncomfortably.)_

Hinahoho glanced over at the huddled group on the couches. The children, because that was what they were even if they had to face things no child should, were all tucked around Sinbad, supportive even as their lips trembled and their eyes and cheeks still showed signs of tears. His own children were wedged among them clinging to shirts and sniffling softly.

It had been days since they last saw Sinbad.

 _(He had thought that perhaps resting, recovering, mourning would be better, safer, in their old Balbadd base. He thought that perhaps the reminder that they still had something, that they could rebuild, would help. He never thought that his leader, his king would disappear in the night mere days after returning.)_

Everyone was terrified they'd never see him again.

After his initial breakdown in the aftermath of that horrid event, he had held it together long enough for them to return to Balbadd and get settled. Hinahoho knew he was struggling with night terrors, but between his own grief and taking care of his grief-stricken children he didn't check up on him as he should have.

No one saw him leave.

Not even Ja'far who clung to him as tightly as a barnacle to the side of a ship.

There was no word of warning nor a goodbye.

It had been days.

 _(He thought that he would never see Sinbad again. But, he was alive. He was crying openly, showing the pain he had always tried kept hidden before. He was here.)_

He closed his eyes and let out a shuttering breathe.

It was a struggle, every day had been since Rurumu's and everyone's death, but Sinbad was back. Broken, but perhaps not irreparably so. He could only hope they could move on and grow stronger.

Hinahoho looked over at the child again, only to meet piercing golden eyes in return. It was quite a look for someone so young. It was an analytical look that picked apart its target, assessing possible threats. Another learned behavior. After a moment of staring it appeared as though he pasted some sort of test as the boys' golden gaze soften slightly in curiosity.

He smiled gently and moved closer very slowly. He didn't know who this child was, but the fact that he brought their leader back to them already endeared him to the boy.

 _(Besides Rurumu would never forgive him if he didn't do something about those dirty cheeks, hollowed from sparse meals.)_

The child didn't move or shrink back like he half expected him too, due to his different looks and size. He merely watched Hinahoho he approached. Hinahoho knelt near the boy, but not too close as to startle him into running. Even if he didn't seem to be afraid now, one never knew what might set off the street children. They were a wily bunch, trained by the streets they lived on to survive.

"Hello, my name is Hinanhoho. What's your name, little one?"

Golden eyes blinked slowly as he if he was debating about how much he was willing to say. It was familiar, though he couldn't place why.

"I'm Alibaba." He answered finally.

"It's nice to meet you, Alibaba. I wanted to thank you for bringing Sinbad back home."

"Mm," The boy squirmed slightly and glanced around him towards where Sinbad was then to the still open doorway. "Found 'im on the beach. Thought he was dead at first."

Hinahoho smiled sadly. "He had been missing for many days. We were all very worried about him."

Alibaba nodded and glanced towards Sinbad again. "Yeah, everyone 'ere really cares about 'im, huh?"

"Yes, we do."

The boy peeked up at him then folded and unfolded his hands. "Um…"

He tilted his head and smiled encouragingly. "Is there something you want to say?"

Alibaba glanced at the door. "I have to go home, Mariam is takin' care of mom all by herself, but, um, can I…?"

"You're welcome at any time Alibaba." Hinahoho rocked back on his heels and grinned at the boy, earning a small smile in return. "In fact, why don't you bring your mom, and this Mariam with you next time you come."

The smile dropped suddenly, and Hinahoho felt himself tense slightly at the sudden loss.

"What's wrong?"

Alibaba glanced at Sinbad. "My…my mom's sick. Um, Sinbad…he told me that if I took 'im home…then, um, he could get me the money for 'er medicine."

Hinahoho glanced back at Sinbad as well. Eyeing the way he was slumped over, his eyes, still red and swollen from tears, finally closed in a peaceful sleep. Most of the children were asleep or falling asleep as well. Except for Ja'far, who seemed to be keeping guard.

Dark eyes met his own very briefly as the white-haired, former assassin, glanced between him and the child suspiciously, before differing to Hinahoho's judgment. Sinbad shifted in his sleep and both their gazes turned to their King.

 _(In the back of his mind he remembered a soft confession in the dark of night. A guilt carried with the young man long after his mother's death.)_

"We can definitely do that Alibaba. Why don't I send you home with some food tonight? Come back tomorrow and we'll get a doctor to look over and treat your mom. How does that sound?"

The grin he received was as bright as the sun.

He worried quietly about sending the child home this late at night all by himself, but Alibaba was adamant about being able to take care of himself and knowing the way back. Even so, Hinahoho lingered in the doorway, peering into the darkness long after the boy had disappeared from his sights.

Once the last tuff of blond disappeared into the darkness he returned to his Kings side.

 _(He was back. He was here. He was safe.)_

 _(As he closed his eyes, curled safely around his remaining family, comrades, and King, he allowed himself to hope.)_

* * *

 **It's not very long, but here we go. Truth be told I was a little hesitant about updating/working on this one due to not having much info on what happened to the first Sindria. Now that I have a little more to work with the recent updates to the manga I have a better idea of how it's all going down. There will probably still be some major au, though considering the premiss of this fic I image yall don't care much. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comments really are an amazing source of inspiration and motivation.** **Thanks for all the love! I can't promise a specific date for the next chapter, but I will be continuing this story.**

* * *

Kassim punched him in the face before Alibaba even finished explaining his little adventure. Which, of course, resulted in an all-out brawl between the two of them that was only stopped by Mariam bursting out into tears as she tried to tug them apart.

"I don' see what the trouble is." Alibaba scowled, brushing off Mariam's attempts to wipe the blood leaking out of his nose. "Worse thin' that could happen is they don't give us money."

It was something he had thought about himself on the way back home. The food was one thing, but he knew doctors cost a lot and it wasn't like Sinbad was in the best of shape when Alibaba found him. He might not even remember him at all!

 _(However, despite the worry and suspicion, he wanted to trust the man. He still hoped that Sinbad would keep his promise.)_

"Idiot," Kassim muttered and spat out a glob of blood and spit. "He's rich, and probably a noble. Ya can't trust 'em. Remember ya mom's friend, Aida? That noble jerk told her he'd make her his lady if she went with him. She came back a week later all torn up and, and just broken."

"I tol' you he's not a noble. He's a merchant." Alibaba sniffed and winced at the sharp pain that followed.

"And who tol' you that? Huh? People lie Alibaba!" Kassim shot back, eyes blazing. "This is why I don't take you with me! You trust to easy!"

Frustration and anger welled up in Alibaba again. Why did Kassim never listen!?

"Well, I don't even wanna go be a stupid thieve-ow!"

The scowl on Mariam's face really made her look like her brother, even with the tears lingering in her eyes. She pulled her tiny fist back from where they had connected firmly with both of their heads.

She stared at them for a second blinking back more tears, before she finally muttered. "Don' fight."

The three of them were silent for a while, unable to look each other in the eye. Then his mother moved restlessly in her sleep. Mariam was by her side in a moment, pulling the drying rag off her forehead and dipping it into the water bowl beside his mother's matt. Alibaba and Kassim watched quietly until his mother settled down again with the newly damp rag on her forehead. Her breathing was labored and there was an ugly wheezing that came with every inhale.

"What else can we do?" Alibaba asked helplessly.

He looked pleadingly at Kassim whose own face had softened in worry.

"I.."

"Kassim, please." Alibaba pleaded softly. "If ya can't trust them, then trust me."

He knew Kassim had given in when the other boy sighed. Alibaba didn't cheer or even smile, even though he really wanted too, just in case Kassim changed his mind. Instead, he stood carefully and opened the tent flap for him.

"Mariam, stay here, ok?" Kassim said before standing himself and following Alibaba out. Alabibab caught a glimpse of her worried frown before the cloth dropped completely and he hoped fiercely everything would work out.

 _(If it didn't...If it didn't...he didn't know what they'd do.)_

They took a moment to allow their eyes to adjust to the morning light before Alibaba began to lead his adopted brother through the dirty streets they called home.

"There were so many strange people there." Alibaba murmured, thinking back to the previous night. Everyone was so focused on Sinbad allowing him to have a chance to observe them from afar before the giant man approached him. "Strange hair and skin and eyes colors. And there was a man who was huge! He's the one who gave me the food."

"Hm." Kassim's hand drifted to the knife on his belt.

Alibaba sighed. Ever since mom had collapsed it felt like Kassim was distancing himself. He didn't play games anymore, didn't join in on Alibaba's ridiculous bedtime stories to Mariam. His smiles became rare and his laughter nonexistent. He seemed to want to do everything alone now.

 _(No that wasn't quite right. He joined that stupid gang. It was more like, Kassim didn't want to do anything with Alibaba anymore.)_

Alibaba bit his tongue harshly, not stopping even when he tasted blood. After all, the pain was the only thing keeping the tears at bay. And he couldn't cry. Because Kassim thought tears were weak. And he had to be strong right now so that they could help mom.

 _(Kassim was taking on all the grown-up stuff himself because he thought Alibaba couldn't handle it, but he'd show him. He'd show Kassim that there was another way!)_

That's why this had to work. That why he was begging whatever god or deity out there, that Sinbad remembered his promise.

 _(Once mom was better, things could go back to the way they were before. Kassim won't be distant and they could all go back to playing games and having fun.)_

"This way." Alibaba murmured, bumping Kassim's shoulder with his own as they turned down another ally and towards the brighter, cleaner parts of the city. Kassim grunted, eyes darting around in suspicion.

As they continued, the city started to wake up and more and more people poured out of their homes to their jobs or to mill about. They dodged the steps of travelers, merchants, and guards. The last of which sent them suspicious looks. Alibaba could see Kassim get more and more tense out of the corner of his eye.

He felt his own shoulders hitch, and his stomach twist with nerves, but he forced himself to continue.

 _(This was for mom. He couldn't back out now. He had to help mom.)_

They paused at the steps of the huge building.

"Alibaba…"

"I know, I know." The place was even more scary during the day. The darkness hid some of the fancy carvings and just how big it was. He eyed the fancy golden letters above the door. They were all loopy and fluid, nothing like the straightforward letters his mom drew for him on the dirt floor of their home. He could make out some of the letters his mom had taught him, but it was hard to put them together into words "But, Sinbad promised...a-and it's for mom."

Kassim hesitated a moment, glancing between him and the building before he nodded slowly. Alibaba let out a small relieved sigh and they slowly crept up the stairs. The doors were wide open and Alibaba could make out people moving around the main room, carrying boxes and scrolls from place to place in organized chaos.

They hesitated in the doorway.

Alibaba shifted closer to Kassim, his hand curling into the back of the other boy's shirt. For once, Kassim didn't make fun of him or even comment.

"So...where is your Sin-"

"Wow, you look even more dirty in the daylight! Is this the notorious Kassim you talked about? Oh, look at those bruises, did you two get in a fight with someone?"

They both jerked at the sudden cheery address and turned wide eyes on the very man they were looking for.

"Um."

Alibaba could only blink in surprise. He was blinding. New clothes, hair brushed and shiny, new jewelry that sparkled in the daylight, and the biggest change of all...a smile as bright as the sun itself. It was such a stark change from the previous night that Alibaba found himself speechless.

 _(Was this truly the man he found staring blankly at the ocean, ready to give up on life?)_

Sinbad stepped forward and Alibaba stepped back a step, dragging Kassim with him. He watched as Sinbad paused a moment, his smile dimming slightly, before turning into something smaller, gentler. He didn't try to move closer but instead went down on one knee so that he was more at their level.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You must be a little scared coming to this part of town, right?" His voice was softer, his eyes understanding.

"I'm not scared," Kassim muttered, but his hand was on his knife, half a second away from drawing it.

Alibaba ignored him and observed Sinbad again. He was still a little too shiny, but he could see hints of the man he found on the beach. There were shadows beneath his eyes, which were still bloodshot from tears and probably lack of sleep, and his skin a little too pale to be completely healthy.

Alibaba slowly felt himself relax. Sinbad wasn't those shining nobles Kassim and him make fun of from afar, and secretly admired. He was a little closer, though obviously no less rich.

"Um," Alibaba eased himself out from where he had been practically hiding behind Kassim. "You promised…since I helped you..."

Sinbad nodded encouragingly. "Yes, I promised I'd repay you for guiding me home. You wanted me to help your mom, right?"

Alibaba nodded.

Sinbad's grin turned blinding again as he stood with a flare.

"Alright! Let's go help this young man's mother!"

* * *

 **I absolutely loved how Magi played with the idea of hero-worship and the impact that can have with Sinbad's character. Cannon Alibaba was caught up in that mindset due to the stories he basically grew up with about Sinbad and the fact that the man turned up to help at one of Alibaba's lowest moments where he was struggling for and eventually lost Balbadd. This, of course, led to the events near the end of the manga and Alibaba's realization that Sinbad isn't faultless etc, etc.**

 **In this fic, I flipped the roles. Now Alibaba found Sinbad at his lowest point, so when he sees Sinbad all shiny and glowing with that hero image, he's like "Wait, no. Who are you?". So, Sinbad is confronted with a kid who just isn't falling for his perfect image. (Two if you count Kassim, but Kassim just mostly wants to stab him and Sinbad knows how to handle that.) How will that impact cannon? Who can say. Hehehe**


End file.
